A preprint of a technical paper, which was received at the Applied Superconductivity Conference on Oct. 17-21, 1994, and which is entitled "Multilayer Ferroelectric--High T.sub.C Structures with Poled Ferroelectric Layers", and which is authored by Grover L. Larkins, Jr., Miriam Y. Avello, James B. Boyce and David K. Fork, contains related equipment test information.
One type of prior art superconducting switch has a temperature control. A second type of prior art superconducting switch has a magnetic control. In both types of switches, the change in resistivity between a `normal` state and a `superconducting` state provides the switching action. A change in resistivity can be caused by increasing the temperature to above the transition temperature or by applying a magnetic field that is greater than the critical magnetic field.
One problem with each of the prior art switches is that each switch requires a relatively large level of current for operation thereof. A second problem with each of the prior art switches is that each switch requires a relatively long startup time.